Gorillaz gira por Japón
by kd12
Summary: Estos hermanos solían llevarse mal, pero por primera vez, abría algo que los uniría para toda la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic espero le guste.

Gorillaz gira por Japón.

Introducción.

Hola, Soy Carlos. - Y yo Aryam.-

Carlos y Aryam: Y esta es la historia de cómo cambiaron nuestras vidas.-  
A estos dos hermanos les gustaba descontroladamente Gorillaz, y les gustaba reunirse por las tardes, a discutir sobre la banda. Y tocar algunos covers. Carlos era un gran músico y aprendiz a productor; el tocaba varios instrumentos. Y a su hermana Aryam, le gustaba cantar, y tocar la melódica. Aunque ambos eran hermanos, eran muy distintos y rara vez se llevaban bien. Pero tenían algo en común que los unía, ellos soñaban con ser famosos y conocer a la banda de Gorillaz.

Y aquí inicia la historia

Entrevista:

-Periodista: A ver chicos pueden contarnos cómo fue que sucedió esto. Podrían contarnos su historia. Carlos: si vera. –Aryam interrumpe a Carlos.- Aryam: aún recuerdo nuestro primer concierto. – Carlos: Yuki no interrumpas. – Aryam: Calla está hablando conmigo. Si como le decía, ¡antes de que alguien, me interrumpiera! Carlos: Hay ajja! ¬¬. Russel: – ¡Ya van a empezar, otra vez! – Aryam vuelve a interrumpir. - Aryam: Ya habíamos sacado varios covers de Gorillaz, en realidad, tocábamos por diversión, nunca pensamos en la fama. – Carlos: ¡Huy si, no, claro! Recuerdo cuando por las noches hablabas dormida. ¡2D donde estás quiero conocerte! - Aryam: Ya déjame en paz, hermano malo =( que no vez que estamos en una entrevista… - Carlos interrumpe a Aryam. – Carlos: En realidad si tocábamos por diversión, pero pensábamos también en ser famosos. Nuestro primer concierto fue en un bar que se llamaba Lolitas. El lugar tenía muy mala fama. Si no les gustaba tu forma de tocar, el público, te abucheaba y te sacaba a botellazos. Yo solía frecuentar mucho ese lugar con unos amigos. Y conocía bien el ambiente y a la gente. – Ayram: ¡eres un ebrio! – Carlos, continua con su monologo ignorando a Aryam. - Carlos: y por esa razón dejaron entrar a Aryam, sin problema. Siendo que era menor de edad. Ambos subimos al escenario, tocamos y fue un éxito. Les gusto la propuesta que traíamos, y nuestra interpretación de los covers de Gorillaz. Y así empezó todo.

Al decir esas palabras Carlos. Él y Aryam volvieron por un momento a ese pasado:

-Unos meses antes-

- Carlos: ¡Ya llegue! – Carlos entra fatigado a la casa, después de un largo día en la escuela de música. Mientras Aryam veía felizmente el televisor. – Carlos: ¡Que hay Pelos! ¿Qué estás viendo? – Ayram: Hora de aventura =). –: Carlos toma el control de la tv y se lo quita a Aryam. Y empieza una batalla infernal, por tomar el control del televisor. Ha causa de los forcejeos y la pelea por el control. El televisor empieza cambiar violentamente de canal. Cuando de repente el control de la tv cae al suelo. Ambos hermanos se miran el uno al otro con furia. Pero de manera inesperada. La pelea es finalizada por el sonido de una canción. Los dos hermanos se miran a los ojos asombrados. Paran de pelear. Y se sientan en paz a observar el televisor. Aquello que sonaba era una música grandiosa y espectacular. Acompañada de un video de acción en la carretera. Al terminar el video, sale el título. Y Aryam toma rápidamente su celular y lo apunta Banda: Gorillaz. Canción: 19-2000. Aquello era increíble. Cuando Carlos y Aryam peleaban, no había nada en este mundo que los detuviera. Hasta que escucharon Gorillaz. Estos hermanos solían llevarse mal, pero por primera vez, abría algo que los uniría para toda la vida.-

Gorillaz Gira por Japón.  
Capítulo 1: Obsesionados con Gorillaz.

Pasó el tiempo y Carlos y Aryam solo esperaban a que llegará el fin de semana, para juntar sus mesadas y comprar discos y posters de Gorillaz. Sus padres no lo creían. Llevaban varias semanas sin pelear y parecían llevar una relación normal de hermanos. Todas las tardes excepto los viernes que Carlos salía tarde del instituto. Carlos y Aryam se reunían a escuchar los discos de Gorillaz. Poco a poco la obsesión por escuchar la banda iba creciendo, en cada uno de manera distinta. Carlos se encerraba en su estudio por las noches a experimentar con sus teclados, y los pedales de sus guitarras, intentado emular los sonidos y efectos de la música de Gorillaz. Mientras que Aryam en su cuarto tocaba con pasión la melódica imaginando que 2D cantaba junto a ella. Aryam practicaba todas las noches cantando y tocando la melódica. Esforzándose por mejorar. Todo con intención de estar lista, para el momento en el que conociera a 2D. Ambos hermanos tocaban covers de Gorillaz en secreto. Y ninguno se imaginaba que el otro también los estuviera haciendo. Hasta que un sábado por la mañana Carlos despertó muy feliz. Se dirigió a desayunar a la cocina, al terminar de desayunar. Espero a que su hermana también terminara. Y le dijo: ¡Aryam tengo algo que mostrarte! Aryam se exalto, y le contesto a Carlos: está bien hermanito. Aryam se encontraba un poco nerviosa y asustada. Pues creía que Carlos había descubierto que ella había robado su melódica. Pero Aryam, estaba segura de que si él le reclamaba. No le diría nada. Y se haría la boba. Pues ella tenía que aprender a tocar un instrumento. Y la melódica era el único que lograba dominar. ¡Aparte si no era con su voz y su melódica. De que otra manera llamaría la atención de 2D! Aryam por un momento se quedo soñando en el aire. Hasta que Carlos algo molesto, la saco del sueño, gritando. ¡Peluca que esperas! (Su hermano y sus amigos, solían decirle peluca. Tras un mal corte de cabello). Aryam otra vez asustada volvió en sí, y siguió a su hermano hasta su estudio. Ella estaba segura de que Carlos la había descubierto. Carlos abrió la puerta de ese frio cuarto. Y ambos entraron. Carlos encendió el equipo. Y con un teclado controlador empezó a correr una pista de batería y bajo. Mientras que con otro teclado, el llevaba la melodía. La canción era 19-2000. La primera canción de Gorillaz que los dos hermanos habían escuchado. Al momento que la canción empezó a tomar forma Aryam empezó a cantar emulando la voz de 2D y los coros de Noodle. Al terminar la canción. Carlos brinco emocionado diciendo: ¡eso era lo que faltaba, al fin! Aryam toda asustada aun sintiéndose culpable por haber tomado sin permiso la melódica de su hermano. Dijo: ¡Tú melódica, lo sé! Perdóname hermano, yo la tomé. Pero…. Y Carlos la interrumpía. - Y le dijo: ¡eso no. Tonta, tu voz! - Y haciendo una pausa Carlos le dijo. - Mmm con razón no la encontraba. ¡Trae la melódica acá, y muéstrame lo que has aprendido! - Y Ayram dijo: Pero Carlos… - y Carlos le replico: - ¡Ahora! – Aryam fue por la melódica. Y la llevo hasta Carlos. Carlos coloco con su teclado controlador una pista de batería que parecía ser… Y al escuchar el sonido del órgano que tocaba Carlos. Aryam pensó. - si es - Y sonrío. Y los dos hermanos empezaron a tocar juntos, una canción llamada Clint Eastwood. Desde ahora, ya no solo escucharían Gorillaz juntos, sino que también tocarían música juntos. Carlos tomo la melódica y de manera fría y despreocupada le dijo a Aryam: - Toma tío cosa, la melódica es tuya. Te servirá más a ti que a mí. Escúchame bien Aryam tendrás la melódica pero con una condición, tú cantaras y tocaras junto conmigo.- Aryam sonrío y le dijo a su hermano. - En tono burlón para desquitarse: Trato hecho, Mr. Popo. - Y los dos rieron.

Gorillaz Gira por Japón.  
Capítulo 2. Los conciertos y la gira.

Tiempo despues los dos hermanos, habrían dado su primer concierto. Y terminan la entrevista diciendo. - Y así fue como sucedió. Despues de una larga entrevista, sus pleitos, sus monólogos y sus egos al máximo. Carlos y Aryam partieron del lugar acompañados del grupo Gorillaz a un hotel en Tokio.

Lector: – Espera un momento narrador ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? No me vas a salir con que por tocar unos covers de Gorillaz, este par de ojetes se volvieron famosos. ¿O sí? – Narrador: -Espera un momento, lector no te agites.- Lector: – Pero como chingados no me voy a agitar, si ni si quiera sé cómo conocieron a los integrantes Gorillaz. O me vas a decir que por casualidad, ahí estaba Murdok con unas putas escuchando ese espectáculo. Oxease, y aparte siendo Murdok les habría pateado, el trasero a los dos, Murdok odia que sus fans toquen covers. – Narrador: ¿entonces quieres saber cómo sucedió? Lector: – Pues Obvio.-Narrador: - Pues calla boca. -Narrador: Continuando la historia.- Despues de su primer concierto Carlos y Aryam, eran invitados a varios eventos de DJ's. Presentando con ellos un set de covers de Gorillaz, más alguna que otra canción que ellos habían compuesto. La creatividad les surgía de la nada y cada vez creaban mejores covers y algunos mixes. – Lector: ¿covers? ¡Huy sí que creativos, no, tocando covers! – Narrador: ¡Cállate y déjame continuar!– En fin los invitaban a raves y a diferentes eventos. Pero los corazones de Carlos y Aryam estaban marchitos en la tristeza, pues ellos anhelaban algo más. Carlos y Aryam deseaban conocer a los integrantes de Gorillaz. Y tocar en verdaderos eventos. Ellos deseaban dejar esas fiestas, donde su única paga eran aplausos y cerveza. Todas las noches Aryam entraba al sitio oficial de Gorillaz, y solía dejar mensajes dirigidos a 2D. Pero los mensajes jamás eran respondidos. El único consuelo para los dos hermanos era que dentro de 3 meses iniciaría la gira de Gorillaz en Japón. Y su preocupación en este momento era, juntar el dinero para asistir a la gira de Gorillaz. Pero ellos dos sabían que si seguían tocando, sin recibir paga, sería imposible para ellos dos lograr conseguir su sueño.

Ellos sabían que las presentaciones que realizaban eran buenas y que merecían una paga justa por ellas. Carlos y Aryam se armaron de valor, y empezaron a negociar con sus presentaciones, pero lo único que consiguieron fue quedarse sin lugar donde presentar su trabajo. Pasó un mes y ya solo quedaban 2 meses para que iniciara la gira de Gorillaz, y ellos seguían sin dinero, pero aun así mantenían la esperanza y no dejaban de ensayar y crear más mixes y canciones propias. Todas las noches Aryam desesperada veía en su laptop, la página oficial de Gorillaz. Con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta de 2D a sus cartas de amor. Pero todas las noches era la misma historia nada. Paso el tiempo y ya solo faltaban 45 días para que iniciar la gira en Japón. En una de esas noches que Aryam abrió la página de Gorillaz, un video apareció en la sección de noticias. Era una convocatoria, un concurso lanzado por la banda. El concurso consistía en enviar un video a la banda, con un cover de Gorillaz. El ganador conseguiría la oportunidad de ir de gira con la banda. Pero había un problema la fecha límite de la convocatoria de videos era ese día. Aryam estaba demasiado deprimida como para tomar enserio el concurso. Aún así Carlos mantenía la esperanza, pero por más que trataba, no lograba hacer que Aryam cantara o tocará. Pues el corazón de Aryam estaba desecho a causa de no recibir respuesta de 2D. Carlos desesperado empezó a buscar entre su material, y recordó que en una de sus presentaciones habían sido grabados en un rave. Busco frenéticamente entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el video. Pero con la desesperación que tenía por enviar el video, Carlos no checo el contenido del disco simplemente lo cargo en la computadora y lo envió a la página de Gorillaz deseando que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Pasaban los días y Aryam cada día estaba más triste. Y cada vez le preocupaba más el comportamiento de su hermana a Carlos. Una noche Carlos estaba tocando Broken y al escuchar la melodía Aryam exploto en un ataque de cólera frenético y rompió la laptop estrellándola varias veces contra el suelo. Despues de esto ella rompió en llanto y Carlos también, pues con la acción de Aryam había acabado la esperanza de su hermano. Pues ya no tenían computadora ni manera de saber quién habría ganado el concurso. Aquí fue donde Carlos también se derrumbó. Y Aryam reaccionó al hacerse consciente de lo que había hecho, no solo había abandonado su esperanza había acabado con la esperanza de su hermano. Aryam trato de hacerse la fuerte y se acercó a su hermano, tratando de consolarlo. Pero Carlos también había entrado en un estado negativo, se había dado por vencido. Mientras que Aryam le pedía perdón. - Carlos le decía: No te preocupes hermana de todos modos jamás habríamos ganado el concurso, ni si quiera conseguimos que nos pagaran por tocar en nuestras presentaciones. Paso el tiempo y ya solo faltaban 15 días para la gira. Y los corazones de los hermanos estaban empezando a curarse. Despues de vivir varios días grises. Justo faltando 15 días para la gira. Algo extraño pasaba en el ambiente, tanto Carlos como Aryam despertaron con una sonrisa en su rosto; queriendo dejar atrás, los malos momentos, para continuar con el presente. Ambos habían decidido que por una mala experiencia, no abandonarían sus sueños y que si se perdían esta gira de Gorillaz, asistirían a la siguiente. Caminaron a la cocina donde estaba su madre que tanto los apoyaba preparaba el desayuno. Cuando de repente sonó el timbre, Aryam fue a abrir la puerta, y lo único que vio fue a un desconocido felicitándola. Aryam no sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que esa situación le asustaba un poco. Carlos curiosamente se asomó por un lado de la puerta de la cocina, y al ver a aquella persona salto de la mesa. Y fue hasta la entrada con Aryam, y con gran emoción se dirigió al extraño. Carlos se encontraban asombrado y se acercó a de manera violenta gritando varias veces con asombro ¡Tú eres Jamie Hewlett! Para Jamie toda esa situación también era extraña, y se estaba empezando a asustar. Pues al escuchar ese nombre Aryam tampoco pudo evitar dejar escapar varios gritos. Jamie se estaba empezando a sentir en un manicomio, pues con el asombro. Carlos y Aryam habían olvidado lo del concurso y le hacían puras preguntas sin sentido. Cuando la euforia de estos dos chicos por fin descendió. Ahora el eufórico era de Jamie por el susto que ambos críos le habían metido. Al ver el de Jamie, la madre de los chicos los aparto quitándoselos de encima. Lo que calmo un poco al representante de la banda. La madre de los chicos le sirvió una taza de té. Y habiéndose calmado. El pobre hombre no dejaba de maldecir a Damon en voz alta. Por enviarlo a ese manicomio con esos chicos infernales. Cuando el hombre ya no pudo maldecir más. Se tomó un tiempo, respiro, tomo aire y les explico a los chicos que habían ganado el concurso. El pobre Jamie tenía miedo de mencionar esto. pues no se imaginaba cual seria la reacion de los dos hermanos. A lo cual los chicos por la sorpresa permanecieron en un silencio total. Cosa que relajo bastante a Jamie. Como los chicos no tenían la computadora no se entraron que habían ganado el concurso, y no se encontraban preparados para irse. Así que ambos fueron rápidamente a sus habitaciones e hicieron sus maletas. Cuando terminaron de empacar se despidieron de su madre y se fueron al aeropuerto con Jamie. Donde se encontrarían con la banda de Gorillaz.

Capítulo 3. Primera parte: Un caos total en Kong studios (Todos odian a Damon y su estúpido concurso).

44 días antes de la gira en Kong studios. Mientras Ayram y Carlos estaban en su peor momento la convocatoria del concurso había terminado y Murdok solo hacia berrinches. Pues estaba enojado con Jamie y Damon por haber lanzado ese estúpido concurso sin consultarlos. Había dos cosas que le molestaban del concurso. La primera era que mientras Damon hacía los preparativos para la gira en Japón, ellos tendrían que ver todos los videos enviados por los fans, la segunda odiaba, ver como unos novatos sin talento arruinaban sus canciones. Noodle, 2D y Russel no soportaban más esta situación. Pues estaban hartos de ver videos. Y les asustaba ver las reacciones de Murdok tras ver los videos. Lo único que Murdok estaba disfrutando de esto era insultar o amenazar por correo a los fans que habían hecho las peores participaciones. Al fin llegaron al último video. Ya Murdok se encontraba furioso pues ningún video le agradaba. Decía que todos eran unos perfectos perdedores, y que no quería compartir su tiempo ni su avión con fracasados. Al ver el último video donde aprecian Aryam y Carlos, Murdok seguía pensando igual, y seguía sin agradarle ningún video. Mientras 2D y Noodle trataban de calmarlo, al terminar el video de pronto las imágenes cambiaba y aparecían los dos hermanos tras bambalinas y se veía a Aryam catando a capela latine Simone, mientras Carlos la acompañaba con la melódica de una manera muy experimental. Esto dejo con la boca abierta al grupo de Gorillaz. Esto era lo que Murdok estaba buscando. Al terminar la canción, el video continuaba, y tenía por completo la atención de Murdok. Al terminar la canción los dos hermanos empezaban a improvisar un rap mientras jugaban con la melódica y otro chico los acompañaba improvisando con unos bongos. Lo que había impresionado aún más al Satánico. No había sido el primer cover. Lo que le llamo la atención del video fueron los bloopers. Y esto había colocado a los dos hermanos en el primer lugar. Faltando tan solo 15 días para iniciar la gira Murdok hablo con Damon y lo obligo de manera inesperada a que mandara a Jamie por los chicos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Pues Murdok tenía algunos planes en mente.

Capítulo 3. Parte 2 (No sé a quién odiar más si a Damon o Murdok). 

Camino al aeropuerto cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontraba tenso y lo que parecía ser un tranquilo viaje al aeropuerto poco a poco se fue transformando en un gran tormento. Pues cada uno se encontraba en medio de una guerra consigo mismo. Jamie se encontraba fastidiado y enojado. Pues estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con respeto. A él le gustaban los halagos, pero lo que había pasado en la casa de estos chicos, había sido demasiado para él. Jamie no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba hacer este tipo de trabajaos. Él era más bien del tipo creativo y corporativo. Pero muchas veces al igual que Murdok tenía que callar la boca y aferrarse a las decisiones alocadas de Damon y a veces incluso a las de Murdok, y todo por un estúpido contrato. Y ahora tenía que pasar dos horas de camino rumbo al aeropuerto con esos malditos mocosos. Al igual que Jamie. Murdok, Noodle, 2D y Russel, estaban bastante fastidiados por el concurso. A pesar de que a Murdok le gusto lo que vio en ese video. El chico verde no era una persona con aptitud bondadosa y amable sino todo lo contrario. Al punto que sus mismos compañeros le tenían miedo, pues sabían de lo que él era capaz. Por su parte 2D y Russel estaban cansados y hartos de a ver visto tanto videos, pero a la vez se mostraban optimistas y aliviados porque lo que les esperaba era un largo camino, lleno de paz al aeropuerto. En el caso de Noodle las cosas eran distintas ella era una chica muy paciente aunque en un momento ella admitió que por un momento casi pierde la paciencia. A lo que Murdok con sus comentarios solo reía para desahogarse mientras fumaba un gran abanó. Al ver esto Noods decidió callar, no le preocupaban la odisea que habían vivido con los videos. Su preocupación principal era que tipo de personas eran estos dos chicos a los que conocerían en el aeropuerto. Pues ella deseaba no vivir otra experiencia horrible como la que le toco vivir con Paula en la gira de los Angeles, el año pasado. Y así es, queridos lectores. Como se lo imaginan otra brillante idea de Damon, idea que casi provoca la separación de la banda. Pero como dije antes, ellos tenían un contrato y tenían que aferrarse a las horribles decisiones de Damon, y a causa de esto, en veces ellos también debían soportar el mal humor que Damon provocaba sobre Murdok. Había veces en que todos los integrantes de Gorillaz creían que Damon hacia esas cosas con intención de separar la banda. Pero todos guardaban silencio nadie comenta eso. El único que lo hacía era Murdok. Murdok solía ponerse ebrio cuando estaba de mal humor. Ósea todo el tiempo. Y seguido de sus primeras copas decía como si fuera un monologo programado. - Que los productores de las disqueras, cómo el idiota de Damon eran unos malditos moscos que intentan pegarse a él, hasta cansarlo para al final chupar su sangre, y despues desecharlo como vil basura. - ese es el camino que todo artista que desea tener éxito debe pasar. – Eso era lo que solía decir Murdok tras sus primeras copas. - Solo debes elegir tu premio y junto con él a tu torturador. – A él le gustaba decir eso pues le gustaba fastidiar a Noods, 2D y Russel al igual que Damon lo fastidiaba a él. Por otra parte en el otro carro, Jamie, Carlos y Aryam se encontraban atrapados en un embotellamiento. Carlos bombardeaba a Jamie con montón de preguntas, mientras Jamie solo bebía y desea estar muerto. Mientras al mismo tiemplo le venía a la mente Murdok. Como una grabadora que lo torturaba con esas palabras. Cada vez que lo escuchaba criticar Damon y a otros productores. A causa del alcohol y esas palabras que lo torturaban en su mente. Por lo menos Jamie se aliviaba pues no prestaba atención a todo lo que le decía Carlos, simplemente le daba por su lado y asentía con la cabeza, como veía que lo hacían otros managers, que se dedicaban a hacer el trabajo de ir recoger gente. Mientras tanto Aryam se dejaba llevar entre largos suspiros por su imaginación pensando en 2D. Pero lamentablemente los pensamientos bellos. Se deshacían y le venían los recuerdos de aquellas cartas tan hermosas que fueron rechazadas por 2D.


	2. Chapter 4 Bienvenidos al infierno

Capítulo 4. Bienvenidos al infierno.

La limosina se detiene y al bajar de la limosina Jamie contesta el celular y sale corriendo frenéticamente, como si intentara escapar. Dejando atrás a los dos hermanos fuera del aeropuerto. Al lado de su limosina otra limosina se detiene. En esa limosina viajaban los integrantes de Gorillaz. Al fin el sueño de Carlos y Aryam se había vuelto realidad. Al verlos bajar de la limosina Carlos y Aryam se quedaron plasmados. No sabían que hacer ni cómo comportarse. Los dos hermanos ya habían fantaseado antes con la imagen. Carlos imaginaba tocar con ellos y reír a montones. Por otro lado Aryam soñaba, más con hacer un dúo en el escenario junto a 2D, mientras los demás músicos tocaban de fondo. Pero esto ya no era más un sueño. Se había transformado en realidad. Pero ni Carlos ni Aryam sabían cómo comportarse.

El primer integrante de Gorillaz, en bajar de la limosina fue Murdok. La siguiente fue Noodle y tras ella, iban 2D y Russel. El primero en acercarse a los hermanos fue Murdok. Se aproximó a Carlos, y antes de que el pudiera decir alguna palabra, lo tomo por el cuello, y le pregunto por Jamie. Y Carlos le contesto un poco nervioso, que el celular de Jamie había sonado. Y que él había salido corriendo a la entrada del aeropuerto. A lo que Murdok reaccionó con una mueca molesta, empujando a Carlos, y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Y Murdok partió con su celular en mano a buscar a Jamie. Al ver a Carlos tirado en el suelo, el segundo en acercarse fue Russel. Correo hacía él con una aptitud amable a levantarlo. Despues de levantarlo, saludo a ambos, y en acto seguido empezó a platicar con los dos hermanos. El siguiente en acercarse fue 2D, pues quería animar a Carlos. Entre risas 2D se acercó hasta Carlos. Y le dijo. – No te preocupes él siempre me trata así. Ya te acostumbras. – Despues de eso. La fantasía de Carlos se había hecho realidad. De un momento a otro, estaba platicando con 2D y Russel y los 3 reían a carcajadas, compartiendo historias y anécdotas. Mientras tanto Noodle y Aryam se encontraban apartadas. Aryam seguía sentida con 2D. He incluso lo había ignorado cuando él se había acercado a saludarla. Y Noodle por su parte se encontraba insegura de relacionarse con los dos hermanos pues recordaba la mala experiencia que había vivido al conocer a Paula. (Noodle por lo general es una chica linda y educada pero suele ser algo tímida. Con aquellos que no conoce). Despues de un momento de estar apartada Noodle decidió que era bobo estar alejada, y que debía introducirse a la plática. Aparte ellos eran sus fans y debían estar muy interesados en conocerla. Ella se acercó y saludo a los dos hermanos. Pero como no entendía la plática de los muchachos, decidió empezar a platicar con Aryam. Lo cual provoco que Aryam se relajara un poco. Despues de una largo tiempo charlado, los muchachos se habían agarrado bastante confianza y decían cosas sin sentido se empujaban y reían. Mientras que las chicas por su lado habían descubierto que tenían algunas cosas en común. Aryam tenía impresionada a Noodle pues ella sabía un poco de japonés. Idioma que había aprendido viendo series de anime y platicando con algunos amigos otakus. Pasó 1 hora y no veían llegar ni a Murdok ni a Jamie. Así que todos acordaron entrar al aeropuerto a buscarlos. Cuando empezaron a avanzar a la entrada del aeropuerto Noodle se apartó de Aryam y se acercó a 2D. Él cual, la tomo del brazo mientras caminaban. Lo que provoco que Aryam frunciera el ceño y se encogiera de hombros. Cosa que Carlos no noto pues el caminaba al lado de 2D junto a Noodle, y no paraba de hablar con él. Al ver la reacción de Aryam Russel se detuvo y se acercó a ella. Y le dio una pequeña palmada con cariño en la espalda. Al sentir esto Aryam sonrió y dejo escapar una lágrima. Russel no sabía que pasaba, ni cuál era la razón por la que Aryam estaba tan triste. Pero pretendía averiguarlo. Russel quería preguntarle Aryam que era lo que pasaba, pero a la vez, no lo hizo pues él era muy respetuoso y acaba de conocer a la chica. (Russel es de esos chicos que por su altura y su aparecía. Muchos suelen verlo como chico malo Pero en el fondo era una persona muy bondadosa, que le gustaba ayudar a otros). Aryam al sentir la energía positiva que Russel despedía. Y al mirar su cara y sentir su palmada solo sonrió y se quedó sin palabras. Por un momento el estado de tristeza de Aryam se había ido. Y camino sonriendo tomada de la mano de Russel hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Al entrar al aeropuerto 2D, Noodle y Carlos decidieron esperar a Russel y Aryam. Que venían detrás de ellos. Cuando ya todos estaban adentro Carlos vio a lo lejos a Murdok maltratando a Jamie, mientras Damon trataba de calmarlo. El ver aquella situación despertó la curiosidad y el morbo en Carlos. Carlos quería salir corriendo hacia a Damon. Solo para enterarse de porque Murdok estaba gritándole a Jamie. Pero Russel lo detuvo antes de que pudiese correr, pues sabía que Murdok era intratable cunado estaba molesto y eso empeoraba aún más cada vez que estaba Damon presente. (La relación de trabajo que llevan Damon y Murdok es muy ruda, y está llena de hipocresía y interés. Y eso venia de ambas partes. Pues tanto Damon como Murdok son capaces de vender a sus madres por dinero. Muchas veces en el pasado, Noodle, 2D y Russel había visto la manera tan fría en la que Damon y Murdok se hablaban. Y como de manera abusiva ellos dos prensaban entre sus caprichos al pobre de Jamie). Así que entre Russel y Noodle decidieron calmar a Carlos. Que luchaba por escapar de las manos de Russel. Mientras el peli azul 2D reía al ver como un chico en patineta era perseguido por la seguridad del aeropuerto. De pronto ellos observaron desde lejos, cómo Murdok le dejo de gritar a Jamie. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se saludaron fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Los dos reían y caminaron al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, acompañados por Damon. Mientras que Carlos se calmaba, y se ponía triste al no saber la razón por la que Murdok le había gritado a Jamie. Russel lo soltó. Y al soltarlo volvía a notar triste a Aryam. Russel se dirigió a la chica y empezó usar su talento como comediante para animarla. Pues quería hacerla reír. Y no quería que aquella chica tan hermosa fuera a fruncir el ceño de nuevo. Al acercarse Murdok junto con Jamie y Damon. Murdok se dirige a todos diciendo. – Bueno chicos por culpa de este idiota hemos perdido el avión. Y como toda persona razonable trate de explicarle que era de mucha importancia que estuviéramos en Japón. – Jamie lo interrumpe. Y dijo. – Razonablemente, dijiste que si no resolvía lo del avión me arrancarías los pulgares y me colgarías de los testículos en el sótano de los Kong studios. – Damon simplemente rio. Y Murdok le contesto. – Eso es hablar razonable querido amigo. Si no fuera razonable. Me encargaría de patearte tu carita de niña en este aeropuerto. Pero si lo hiciera solamente haríamos una escena y quizás sería difícil que se nos permitiera viajar a Japón. Aparte sería una pena decepcionar a los fans. Y no queremos hacer eso. – Y Damon los interrumpió, diciendo. – Pero querido amigo nuestro amigo Jamie ya se ha redimido, consiguiendo un vuelo privado para todos nosotros. – Despues de esto Damon simplemente saludo a Carlos a Aryam y a toda la banda. Y dijo a los dos hermanos. – ¡Bienvenidos al infierno! Espero puedan acostumbrarse a esto. Pues en gran lio se han metido, y si no logran acostumbrarse, pues lo siento mucho por ustedes. Pues, yo y Murdok nos tomamos muy enserio, a los fans y nuestro trabajo. Así que espero que no nos decepcionen. – Despues de esto Damon les explico a los chicos, los planes de Murdok y la razón por la que se habían encontrado con el grupo 15 días antes de comenzar la gira. – Verán chicos la razón por la que los hemos traído acá, antes del inicio de la gira; es porque ustedes van a tocar dentro del concierto. La idea original del concurso era que ustedes convivieran simplemente con el grupo, y se sentaran en los mejores lugares. Pero esa idea ha cambiado pues ahora estarán tocando. Tocaran despues de los dos grupos invitados. Y le abrirán el concierto a Gorillaz. Y sí hay oportunidad incluso hasta tocaran en vivo con ellos. Así que espero que tenga un nombre su dúo, y que den un buen espectáculo. Y más vale que no nos decepcionen, pues si logran hacerlo bien ustedes serán famosos. Pero eso sí, les advierto querido muchachos trabajar conmigo y Jamie y Murdok es un infierno. O porque creen que al disco que presentaremos en esta gira le hemos nombrado Demon Days. Jajajajajaj. – Despues de que terminara de hablar Damon, Jamie empezó a indicar el itinerario. – Muy bien chicos partiremos dentro de una hora en un avión privado que logre conseguir. Y en 13 horas aproximadas estaremos en Japón, son las 18:48 en una hora, a las 19:48 estará llegando nuestro vuelo, y no queremos más retrasos, claro a menos de que quieran que Murdok me asesine. – A lo que Murdok dejo de escapar una carcajada fría y seca mientras Jamie seguía hablando. – El vuelo tendrá una duración de 12 horas y estaremos llegando a Japón entr de la mañana, llegando a Japón nos recibirán en una disquera en Tokio. La disquera esta acondicionada con un hotel privado, y tiene un gran estudio donde podremos ensayar. Los ensayos de aquí al inicio de la gira tendrán una duración de 8 horas por día. Despues del primer ensayo nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso para comer juntos en la recepción del hotel. Y a partir de las 20:00 horas, estaremos partiendo a una entrevista con la televisora ASASHI. Así que espero que sean buenos para hablar en televisión. Pues estaremos en una entrevista en vivo para millones de personas. Y con esto finalizo el itinerario de mañana. Espero que se lo hayan grabado bola de idiotas. Pues ya saben que yo no repito las cosas dos veces. En cuanto llegue el vuelo, será voceado por el aeropuerto y más vale que estén arriba. Murdok, Damon y yo iremos por un café mientras busquen algo que hacer. – Antes de que Murdok, Jamie y Damon pudieran partir Carlos le pregunto a Jamie. - Pero como ensayare sin mi teclados pedales y computadoras. - A lo que Jamie contesto. – Vamos niño todo lo que tu necesites estará a tu disposición en el estudio. ¿Un teclado Korg, un Roland, una Mac, pedales? Contaras con todo el equipo que requieras para trabajar. – Carlos estaba impresionado. Él pensaba. – Vaya así es como se siente, el tener todo lo que tú quieras a tu disposición, y todo proporcionado por la disquera. – El y su hermana se encontraban felices y se sentían en un sueño. Pero a su vez Carlos sabía, que aunque tendría todo ese equipo. De todas maneras sus producciones, sus pistas pregrabadas, sobre las que tocaba y sus mezclas estaban en la computadora de su casa. Y él sabía que hacer todo ese trabajo de producción llevaba tiempo y no era nada fácil hacerlo. Y a la vez pensaba. – No creo que Murdok Jamie y Damon, me esperen a programar todo. – La situación lo había estresado, y en vez de estar feliz, ahora sentía una gran presión y sensación de vació en el estómago. Mientras que por otro lado su hermana ya había olvidado de nuevo su tristeza y pensaba. – Se hará realidad mi dúo con 2D. - Olvidando por completo que ya lo había visto abrazado de Noodle. Despues de todo esto Damon, Murdok y Jamie partieron en busca de un café. Mientras que los demás averiguaban que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Pues aún faltaba media hora para que partiera su avión.


	3. Chapter 5 Olvidémonos del estrés

Antes de iniciar este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han tenido oportunidad de leer mi trabajo. Y también quiero agradecer a aquellos, que me han hechos correcciones y me han proporcionado consejos y opiniones de cómo mejorar este Fanfic.

Capítulo 5 Olvidémonos del estrés y disfrutemos de esta gira.

Damon, Murdok y Jamie se habían marchado de nuevo. Abandonando a 2D, Noodle, Russel, Aryam y Carlos. Y solo faltaba media hora para que su vuelo los recogiera en el aeropuerto. De pronto el estómago de 2D rugió, el peli azul parecía tener hambre. Al rugir su estómago el peli azul no pudo evitar dejar escapar una penosa sonrisa. Mientras los demás denotaban con sus rostros que también morían de hambre.

Así que los 5 estuvieron de acuerdo en dirigirse a la zona de restaurants del aeropuerto. Todos parecían muy felices y ahora el único cabizbajo, era Carlos. Carlos seguía estresado por todo lo que habían dicho Damon, Murdok y Jamie. Carlos sentía hambre, pero la misma presión, que cargaba por el estrés, le había quitado el apetito. Y cualquier rastro de comida que veía le producía una sensación de vomito. Mientras los demás ordenaban comida, Carlos permanecía tirado sobre la mesa del restaurant. Con su rostro boca abajo simulando estar muerto. (Carlos tenía un pequeño defecto. Cuando él se sentía mal, tendía a auto-compadecerse. Cuando el entraba en ese estado, lo que más buscaba era llamar la atención de toda persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Y el no tener la atención de los demás le estaba provocando entrar en un profundo estado de tristeza).

Mientras él estaba tirado en la mesa haciendo una rabieta. Todos en la mesa parecían, no notarlo. Y platicaban felices sobre lo que les esperaba en la gira. Al llegar la comida. Él peli azul se tiro en la mesa, junto a Carlos. Y le dijo. – Vamos amigo, tienes que comer algo. Pues nos espera un largo camino. – Carlos simplemente, lo observo con una mirada triste. Y antes de que Carlos pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra. Él peli azul le dijo. – Amigo sé exactamente lo que necesitas. Él Peli azul, ya había pasado antes por ese nivel de estrés. Y sabía que el primer, paso para lograr que Carlos se relajara. Era que él disfrutará de una buena comida. O por lo menos, eso era algo que le funcionaba a nuestro pálido amigo.

Él peli azul, no solamente había pasado por graves problemas de estrés. Él había vivido problemas más graves cómo: ansiedad, depresión profunda y grandes ataques de migraña. Y por si fuera poco, todavía tenía que aguantar las burlas y golpes de Murdok. Pero aun así nuestro querido 2D, pensaba que todo esto era bueno. Pues todos sus padecimientos, eran lo que lo inspiraban a crear tan buenas letras. Y si no hubiera sido por todo eso, y porque Murdok lo había arrollado accidentalmente con su auto. Él y Murdok no se hubieran conocido. Y quizás él seguiría atrapado en la vida monótona y aburrida que llevaba antes.

2D animo a Carlos a que se levantará y tomará asiento. Pues él había ordenado algo de comer especial para su nuevo amigo. Aun con varias resistencias Carlos se levantó. Y al ver la comida. Él deicidio, que era muy boba su postura. Y decidió comer algo, pues si, ya era muy pesado para él cargar todo ese estrés. El hacerlo con hambre empeoraba aún más el estado, en que se encontraba

Carlos era un joven muy inmaduro, y algo que no le ayudaba mucho a madurar era que a sus 25 años, el seguía viviendo bajo el cuidado de sus padre.

Después de haber disfrutado de una buena comida, y una buena platica. Carlos parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Aryam estaba impresionada al ver esto. Pues cuando Carlos entraba en esos estados de ánimo. Podía mantenerse así por varios días. Lo que en un momento parecía un ataque de estrés combinando con fatiga extrema y cansancio. De la nada paso a ser un momento de paz y tranquilidad para todos. Despues de terminar de comer los cinco con un gesto de felicidad y un sentimiento de satisfacción. Se dirigieron a abordar el avión que los esperaba. Al llegar al avión. Jamie, Damon y Murdok ya se encontraban ahí.

Jamie estaba sentado en el avión frente a su computadora, acomodando su agenda y el itinerario de la gira. Pues Damon y Murdok se la pasaban modificando el programa. Damon no paraba de hablar en su celular y Murdok se encontraba encerrado en un privado, ubicado en la parte de trasera del avión rodeado por 4 chicas. 2D tomo asiento junto Noods.

Al ver esto Aryam discretamente decidió dirigirse a la parte de en medio del avión. Para sentarse sola y acomodar sus pensamientos. Al notar esto Russel no pudo evitar ir tras la chica. Al ver que Russel la seguía. Aryam se sintió incomoda. Pues ella quería estar sola. Pero no quería ser grosera con Russel y mandarlo lejos. Pues él baterista se había portado de manera muy linda con ella. Y lo que era peor, la pequeña Aryam se sentía aún más incómoda, pues aunque ella quisiera intentar alejar al baterista. Esto le resultaría imposible. Pues el chico poseía dentro de él, algo que ha Aryam le hacía imposible pensar en alejarlo. Aryam por dentro se preguntaba desesperada, que era aquello que le impedía alejarlo. Pues por dentro ella sabía que no quería que Russel se fuera. Ahora Aryam se encontraba confundida y molesta. Ella quería estar sola para acomodar sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Russel. Tras todo esto los dos se sentaron juntos y no pudieron evitar lanzarse una gran sonrisa. Cada vez que Russel estaba al lado de ella, su estado de ánimo se modificaba. Pero ella sabía que tenía que acomodar sus pensamientos para saber qué era lo que enrealdiad estaba sintiendo.

Por su parte Carlos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jamie, pero Jamie lo corrió. Así que deicidio dirigirse a Damon. Y Damon, molesto le grito que estaba atendiendo una llamada importante. Entonces el decidió dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba Murdok. Pero para la suerte de Carlos, el privado en el que Murdok se encontraba estaba cerrado y la música que provenía de adentro hacia imposible que Murdok escuchara los golpes que Carlos le daba a la puerta. De otra manera quizá Murdok lo hubiera asesinado. Pues otra cosa que detestaba Murdok, era ser interrumpido cuando se encontraba en compañía de hermosas chicas. Así que con todo esto Carlos termino sentado solo.

A pesar de que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros en el avión, el avión contaba con muchos lujos. sobre la parte trasera de cada asiento. El avión tenía pantallas táctiles, que contaban con servicio de internet y audífonos para la comodidad de cada pasajero. El avión también contaba con un bar equipado con todos los elementos necesarios para disfrutar de unas buenas bebidas. Y por si esto fuera poco contaba con una cocina equipada con todo lo necesario para disfrutar de unos buenos bocadillos. Y algunos salones privados equipados para entretenimiento.

Una vez que todos los pasajeros se encontraran en su asiento. El avión despego rumbo a una gira que iba a estar acompañada, de un montón de locuras acción y muchas aventuras.


	4. Chapter 6 Aventuras aéreas

(Antes de empezar sé que es muy poco, y sé que me atrase pero la verdad aurita he tenido algunos problemas. Mañana les prometo continuar con más, tratare de estar subiendo un capitulo por día. Si no lo consigo no se alteren).

Capítulo 6 Aventuras aéreas.

Se escuchó la voz del capitán por el altavoz. Informando a los pasajeros, que ya se encontraban cerca de su destino. Al fin nuestros personajes ya estaban por llegar a Japón. Y ahora solo restaban 14 días para iniciar la gira.

Aquí les va un pequeño resumen de lo que paso con nuestros personajes, durante las 12 horas de vuelo.

Murdok estuvo bebiendo sin control, y disfrutando de placer con sus 4 amigas.

2D Y Noodle decidieron compartir unos audífonos y se dedicaron a escuchar música. Ambos lucían muy felices juntos. (2D y Noodle llevaban 2 semanas saliendo como pareja. Pero ellos preferían mantenerlo en secreto. Pues ellos sabían que si Murdok se enteraba, el Satánico era capaz de descuartizar a 2D en el sótano de los Kongs Studios o incluso algo peor. Pues Murdok quería a Noodle como a su propia hija, y le desagradaba la idea de que la pequeña princesa japonesa tuviera novio. Por otra parte está también era la razón por la cual 2D jamás respondió a las cartas de Aryam). 2D y Noods Se encontraban muy felices, hasta que de repente un ataque migraña empezó a atormentar a 2D. Noodle buscaba hacer algo para que la migraña del peli azul descendiera, pero no lo consiguió. Y así pasaron gran parte del viaje hundidos en una gran lucha por calmar el malestar del peli azul.

A Carlos ya le había bajado el estrés del aeropuerto. Pero ahora pasaba por otro problema, él se sentía sólo. Su hermana estaba con Russel. Y 2D con Noodle. Y Jamie y Damon bueno ellos se encontraban tan metidos en los negocios de la música que no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso. Pero Carlos aurita se encontraba solo y anhelaba descontroladamente encontrarse con una chica que fuera capaz de robar su corazón.

Aryam y Russel pasaron todo el viaje sentados juntos, pero ambos eran tímidos y esto provocaba que ninguno de los dos lograra decir alguna palabra. Aún con eso no era impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran la compañía el uno del otro. Aparte esto le daba a Aryam tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos, pues seguía sintiéndose triste al ver que Noodle y 2D estaban juntos. Y esto le hacía sentir mal pues en Noodle había encontrado una gran amistad. Pero eso no evitaba que la chica de pelo castaño sintiera celos. Por su parte Russel se encontraba nervioso y no sabía que decir. El simplemente se sentía feliz de estar al lado de esa hermosa chica de pelo castaño. Y con estar a su lado eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

Jamie no pudo despegarse de su laptop en todo el viaje pues Murdok y Damon lo habían sobrecargado de trabajo con todos los cambios que habían provocado a la gira.

Cuando Damon termino de hablar por su celular cayo rendido en un profundo sueño, hasta que fue despertado por él capitán del avión en el momento que aviso por el altavoz que ya se encontraban cerca de su destino.

Al aterrizar el Avión se dirigió a un hangar privado. Que sería donde nuestros personajes descenderían del avión, esto con intención de evitar a los fans. El Avión se detuvo y todos se prepararon para bajar. Murdok salió de su v.i.p el Satánico se encontraba más feliz de lo habitual dejo a sus 4 compañeras atrás y bajo del avión. 2D aún seguía con secuelas de su migraña y Noodle estaba preocupada por él. Por su parte Aryam no podía esperar, ella quería salir del avión y recorrer toda la ciudad. Russel estaba mentalizándose pues sabía que los ensayos que restaban no serían nada fáciles. Y Carlos simplemente trataba de imaginar cómo sería le día y como seria ensayar con Gorillaz. Jamie se encontraba presionado por el trabajo y Damon un poco cansado por el viaje. Eran las 7 am y nuestros personajes ya estaban listos para partir en una gran limousine rumbo a la disquera. Una vez que todos se encontraban dentro de la limousine el carro arranco a toda velocidad.


	5. Chapter 7 Un paseo por las instalaciones

Antes de iniciar este capítulo quiero agradecer personalmente a Gerthie por haberme prestado uno de sus personajes. Gerthie es una de mis escritoras favoritas de Les recomiendo que lean sus trabajos estoy seguro que les fascinaran.

También me gustaría aprovechar para enviar un agradecimiento especial a Marati2011 por el seguimiento que le ha dado a mi trabajo y los buenos momentos que me ha proporcionado con cada uno de sus comentarios.

Capítulo 7 Un paseo por las instalaciones.

Al llegar a la disquera nuestros personajes fueron recibidos por el equipo de seguridad del lugar. Que se encargaría de escoltarlos de la limusina hasta a la entrada. El personal de seguridad, velos y eficazmente despejaba el camino arrasando con los enloquecidos fans y abriendo paso a los dos hermanos y la banda. Al momento que avanzaban todos juntos a la entrada. Aryam cayó en un estado de pánico total, al ver como los fans se lanzaban violentamente sobre el equipo de seguridad intentando tocar a los integrantes de la banda. La chica de pelo castaño sintió que desmallaba al sentir unas manos tras su espalda, sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros. Aryam entro en estado de pánico y empezó a golpear a aquella persona que la sujetaba, hasta que escucho la voz de Russel diciéndole. – Cálmate Aryam, relájate un poco. Yo estoy detrás de ti y no dejaré, que nadie te haga daño. Yo me encargare de protegerte. – Al oír estas palabras la mirada de Aryam se cruzó con la de Russel. Y la chica solo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Diciendo: – Russ.- Sonrió un poco, se sonrojo y avanzo a la entrada de la disquera, tomada de los hombros por Russel.

Por otro lado Carlos también estaba un poco asustado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido de esa manera. Pero más que miedo lo que el sentía al ver a esa gran multitud, era una carga intensa de adrenalina. Para Carlos el entrar a ese lugar cargado de adrenalina, lo hacía sentir como entrar en el mismo cielo.

Mientras tanto para la banda ya era normal sentir esa sensación. Ellos simplemente caminaban a la entrada, simulando que esa gran multitud no estaba ahí. Uno a uno todos fueron entrando a la disquera excepto Murdok, que se quedó coqueteando con unas chicas y firmando algunos autógrafos.

Mientras él Satánico estaba concentrado en sus fans. Dentro de la disquera los demás eran recibidos por una host muy linda. Una chica llamada Sora. Que sería quien les daría un paseo por las instalaciones del lugar. Y también seria quien estaría a cargo de la banda durante su estadía en Japón. Mientras los demás esperaban a Murdok. Sora se acercó a Noodle y le susurró al oído. – Señorita. Hay una persona esperándola desde hace unas horas. Haga el favor de acompañarme. –

Noodle se disculpó con los demás. Y siguió a Sora por un largo pasillo. Al entrar por una puerta se escuchó la voz de una chica gritar con entusiasmo. - ¡Noodle! – Al ver a la chica Noodle no pudo evitar correr hacia ella. Al verse las dos chicas sonrieron y se abrasaron. Las dos chicas llevaban varios meses sin verse.

(Danielle era una chica rubia, de estatura bajita que tenía una voz bastante tierna. Danielle y Noodle llevaban un año de conocerse. Pero en ese año ellas se habían convertido en las mejores amigas. Noodle y Danielle se habían conocido durante la gira de Los Ángeles).

Con toda la odisea que Noodle había vivido tras la pesadilla del concurso, Noodle había olvidado que ella le había prometido a Danielle invitarla a la gira de Japón. Pero a Jamie no se le había olvidado, y Jamie había arreglado todo para que Danielle pudiera acompañar a la banda durante la gira como invitada especial de Noodle.

Una vez que las dos chicas se reencontraron, siguieron a Sora a la recepción de la disquera. Al llegar a la recepción Noodle y Danielle se espantaron al ver a Murdok con los puños destrozados y manchados en sangre. Mientras observaban la escena Damon y Murdok discutían.

Damon – ¡No entiendo porque demonios hiciste eso! –

Murdok. – ¡El estúpido vació su refresco sobre mi costoso abrigo, debía darle una paliza! Y no estés jodiendo cabrón pues tú podrías ser el siguiente. –

Damon. – Idiota gracias a tu estupidez ese joven podría demandarnos y no sabes los efectos que eso tendría sobre nosotros. Aparte esto afectaría de forma muy grave la imagen de la banda. –

(Resulta que mientras Noodle y Danielle se reencontraban, Murdok coqueteaba con una linda chica hasta que el coqueteo se vio apagado cuando un fan fue empujado por otro y accidentalmente dejo caer su bebida sobre el abrigo del Satánico provocando que le diera una brutal paliza).

Pronto la discusión de Murdok y Damon fue detenida por Jamie que mostro el itinerario de la gira indicando que se hacía tarde para empezar con el primer ensayo. Una vez dicho esto Sora Acompaño a la banda al ascensor y los guio en un pequeño tour por el edificio. Al abrirse las puertas del primer piso Sora empezó a dar algunas indicaciones a la banda.

Sora – En el primer piso podrán encontrar varios cuartos de ensayo y de grabación. El encargado de este piso es Joey Benin. Cualquier cosa que necesiten podrán dirigirse a la recepción de este piso y solicitarla con él. Una vez que ensayen o quieran grabar tendrán que dirigirse con él y él les asignara un cuarto para trabajar. –

Una vez que sora dijo estas palabras apretó el botón del segundo piso. Al detenerse el ascensor Sora volvió a dar indicaciones.

Sora – En este piso podrán encontrar un restaurant que cuenta con un chef profesional y un equipo de cocineros que estarán a su disposición las 24 horas. El restaurant cuenta con un salón principal y varios cuartos privados que podrán utilizar si no se encuentran con humor para comer con sus compañeros.

Terminando de decir esto Sora guio el ascensor al tercer piso.

Sora – En este piso encontraran sus habitaciones. Noodle, Danielle y Aryam estarán juntas en la habitación 1100. Carlos y 2D compartirán la habitación 1101 frente a la habitación de las chicas. Murdok y Russel compartirán la habitación 1102. Damon y Jamie compartirán la habitación 1103 que se encuentra frente a la mía la 1104. En sus habitaciones se encuentra su equipaje si necesitan algo en lo que les pueda servir desde cualquier teléfono del edificio podrán comunicarse conmigo marcando el número de la habitación. Les deseo un a feliz estadía en nuestra ciudad. A olvidaba decirles en el siguiente piso podrán encontrarse con varios salones de recreación para su entretenimiento. -

Diciendo esto Sora entrego las tarjetas de las habitaciones a los 9 chicos. E ingreso a su habitación dejándolos en libertad por el edificio. Una vez que Sora se fue 2D empezó a correr como loco por el lugar intentando abrir las otras habitaciones. Hasta que Damon lo paro de un golpe en la quijada y seguido de esto dijo.

Murdok – ¡Stupot deja de jugar pequeño idiota! Recuerda que tenemos trabajo por hacer. Tenemos un itinerario programado. -

Despues de esto Noodle fue hasta 2D y lo ayudo a levantarse. Y todos avanzaron hacia el elevador. Colocaron una de las tarjetas en una ranura del elevador y se dirigieron al primer piso. Bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron con Joey Benin. Quien les asigno un cuarto de ensayo y preparo todo el lugar para que pudieran ensayar. Una vez que Joey verifico que todo estuviera en orden, se dirigió a la banda y a los hermanos y les pido que le indicaran lo que necesitaban para ensayar. Murdok se encargó de pedirle a Joey todo el equipo necesario.

El cuarto de estudio en el que se encontraban, era un cuarto dividido en 2. El cuarto contaba con todo lo necesario para la comodidad de los músicos. Por un lado estaba el lugar donde ensayaban y por otro lado el lugar donde el ingeniero de sonido y los acompañantes de la banda podían monitorear el sonido. Al ver el lugar Carlos y Aryam se sentían como en un sueño.


	6. Capítulo 8 Ensayos, curiosidad y citas

Hola a todos les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado. Mi trabajo me ha tenido agotado en todo sentido. Aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic. Espero les guste. Igual sé que tiene unos errores pero aun así espero que lo disfruten. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias bye.

Capítulo 8 Ensayos, curiosidad y citas.

8.1 Ensayo primera parte

Como había explicado en el capítulo anterior, el cuarto de estudió era gigantesco y contaba con una cabina especial para el ingeniero de sonido. Al fin ya se encontraba todo listo para empezar el ensayo. Y Murdok les pidió a los dos hermanos que fueran los primeros en entrar al estudio. Pues él Satánico quería comprobar su capacidad como músicos. El Satánico y los demás se situaron en la cabina del ingiero de sonido, esperando escuchar la propuesta de los dos hermanos. Aryam se sentía lista y bastante confiada, pero Carlos por otro lado se encontraba muy nervioso.

Una vez dentro del estudio Aryam esperaba a que su hermano le diera la pista para comenzar a cantar y seguirlo. La chica se encontraba parada junto a un micrófono con una melódica en sus manos. Murdok aguardaba a que algo sucediera pero no pasaba nada. Murdok gritaba molesto en la cabina diciendo. -

Murdok – Esta es la razón por la que no me gusta trabajar con novatos.-

Murdok desesperado presiono el botón de altavoz de la cabina para que lo escucharan los dos hermanos. Y les dijo.

Murdok – Que esperan par de idiotas es hora de comenzar. -

Carlos – Muurdook necesito una computadora para conectarla los teclados controladores y una caja de ritmo. –

Murdok refunfuño entro al estudio, y le entrego a Carlos en sus manos una macbook, despues de esto el Satánico salió rumbo a la cabina de sonido. Una vez que Carlos encendió la computadora se encontraba emocionado y feliz. Rara vez él había trabajado con el sistema de mac y amaba esos equipos. Al iniciar el sistema, su felicidad aumento al ver varios programas de música, con los que había soñado trabajar. Por un momento Carlos empezó a divagar, hasta que Murdok lo saco del sueño de un grito.

Murdok – Ya tienes tu computadora nenita. Vamos quiero verte en acción. O a casó quieres que te de una paliza. -

Carlos volvió en sí, y prosiguió a empezar a programar unas pistas. Él quería impresionar a la banda quería demostrarles que era un gran músico y que estaba a la altura. Pero no se daba cuenta todo el tiempo que estaba haciendo perder a todos. Aryam no sabía lo que le sucedía a su hermano. Por lo general él no solía ser así, Carlos solía ser muy creativo y fluido. La presión que Murdok ejercía sobre el pobre chico hacía que su habilidad como músico decayera aún más. Mientras Carlos estaba metido en la computadora, Aryam miraba por el cristal que dividía a la cabina de sonido del estudio como la silueta de Murdok se movía violentamente con furia. La chica pensó rápidamente que si no hacía algo para ganar tiempo mientras Carlos programaba las pistas Murdok cumpliría la amenaza de golpearlo. Así que hábilmente ella tomo en sus manos la melódica y conecto un pedal Loop station y prosiguió a hacer algunas cosas que ya antes había visto a su hermano hacer.

Presiono el pedal y con su boca empezó a hacer un beatbox. Creando un loop de base para batería una vez que el loop estaba creado. Dejo que se reprodujera tomo la melódica en sus manos y empezó a hacer sonar un tono, que de la misma manera procedió a grabar. Una vez que el loop del beabox y el de la melódica sonaban juntos la chica se dispuso a cantar sobre la pista. Al ver esto Carlos y todos los integrantes de Gorillaz se quedaron plasmados al ver la felicidad y creatividad con la que la chica hacia música.

Danielle Sonreía y no dejaba de pensar que había algo familiar en la manera de tocar de Aryam.

2D meneaba un dedo mientras bailaba sentado en una silla dentro de la cabina de sonido.

Russel movía la cabeza y la ceja al ritmo de la música y sonreía. Él miraba a la chica como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Murdok se relajó pues eso era lo que él quería ver.

Noodle no aguanto más y entro con su guitarra al estudio la conecto y siguió Aryam con unos riffs. Carlos dejo de programar y empezó a tocar en un sintetizador deslizando unos acordes sobre un con unos pad terminando completando la canción.

Una vez que terminaron de tocar la canción Murok presiono el altavoz de la cabina y dijo.

Murdok – Eso era lo que quería ver. Más vale que se aprendan la canción porque la vamos a grabar. Oye Noods.-

Noodle – ¿Sí Murdok?-

Murdok – Vas a grabar la canción junto con Aryam. Y vas a tocar en el concierto con ella esa canción.

Noodle – Ok =).-

Murdok – Y para ti pequeño idiota más te vale aprender esta lección. O quedaras fuera del concierto. Si trabajas con pistas y en un momento falla algo. No podrás dar pretextos al público. Si algo falla no tendrás otra que improvisar. Ahora antes de seguir con el ensayo muéstrame la pista que estabas creando. -

Carlos no tenía de otra que mostrarle la pista pues ya había quedado mal con la banda y lo que era peor había retrasado demasiado el ensayo. Carlos reprodujo la pista con ayuda de una maquina precursora y un teclado controlador y se puso a tocar sobre ella. Al cortase al pista que no estaba terminada. Murdok enfureció y le dijo.

Murdok - Vaya chico, si quisiera escuchar un mal cover de nosotros me hubiera traído a cualquier estúpido de los que entraron al concurso. –

Despues de decir esto Murdok le pidió a Jamie que sacara la grabación que habían enviado para el concurso y le pidió que reprodujera lo que había salido grabado tras escena. Jamie rápidamente busco el video en su computadora y le pidió a Joey que lo reprodujera en el estudio. Joey le paso a Jamie un cable auxiliar y se empezó reproducir la grabación donde Carlos y Aryam improvisaban con la canción de Latin Simone. Despues de eso empezó a sonar la improvisación de rap.

A Carlos se le había olvidado quitar eso del video. El solo había cargado el disco sin ver el contenido. Despues de que la grabación terminara Murdok les dijo.

Murdok- Eso es lo que quiero ver y por eso los trajimos aquí no por sus estúpidos covers que les quede claro perdedores. –

Todo este tiempo los hermanos creían que sus covers eran lo que los había llevado a ser parte de la gira. Pero no era así eran sus juegos improvisaciones de canciones y canciones propias lo que los había colocado ahí. Y todo eso gracias a que ha Carlos nunca se le ocurrió checar la grabación. Ya que si lo hubiera hecho el chico hubiera borrado eso.

Despues de esto Murdok y Damon decidieron que sería bueno interrumpir el ensayo por un momento para ir a comer y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Joey se quedó en la cabina del estudio mientras todos se dirigían al elevador.

8.2 Curiosidad

Cuando Murdok, Jamie, Damon, Carlos y Aryam avanzaban a la puerta del ascensor 2D poco a poco se fue quedando atrás y se detuvo sin que los otros lo notaran, tomo por la espalda Noodle y le dijo.

2D – Espera Noods.–

Noodle – ¿Que pasa Stu?-

Mientras 2D detenía a Noodle. Danielle los observaba sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, pues se encontraba detrás de ellos dos. Mientras todos avanzaban al ascensor la chica rubia se había atrasado pues había olvidado su bolso en la cabina de estudio. Despues de observarlos Danielle los interrumpió, pues notaba nervioso al peli azul.

Danielle – ¿Todo bien 2D?-

En eso Joey escucho sus voces y se dirigió al pasillo y pregunto.

Joey – ¿qué sucede chicos han perdido algo? –

Al preguntar esto Joey. Él chico de pelo azul se exalto y dijo.

2D- No estábamos queriendo jugarle una broma a Danielle. Pero creo que nos ha descubierto.

Joey hizo un gesto como de sonrisa y regreso a la cabina de sonido. Despues de que Joey se fue. 2D exaltado y con una gran cara susto agarro a Danielle de la mano izquierda y a Noodle de la derecha, y las jalo a las dos hacia la puerta del ascensor. Las dos chicas sonreían y se miraban a los ojos con sorpresa tratando de descubrir que idea loca flotaba por la cabeza de 2D. (Cuando 2D empezaba a comportarse misterioso la diversión iniciaba, pues siempre terminaba haciendo reír a todos, o colocándolos en peligro pero aún con todo y el peligro siempre era genial estar presente cunado 2D traía una idea entre manos. Lamentablemente la diversión siempre era apagada por las golpizas que Murdok le propinaba al peli azul, pues de alguna manera las aventuras de 2D siempre terminaban afectando a Murdok.) Los 3 entraron el ascensor y 2D dijo.

2D – ¡Danielle casi provocas que nos atrapen!

Danielle – Stupot estás loco jajaja ¿qué tramas, queremos saber?

Noodle – jaja ¿Stu? *_*

2D – Se supone que Sora nos daría un tour por todo el lugar pero únicamente nos habló de 4 pisos sin embargo no pude evitar ver que este elevador cuenta con 12 pisos. ¿Se imaginan lo que podría esconder este edificio en los otros 8 pisos que no conocemos? Quizás alguno podría estar repleto de dulces.

Noodle – ¡O quizá de ballenas!

El chico de pelo azul al escuchar ballenas casi cae de espaldas por el susto. Al ver su reacción Noodle dijo.

Noodle – Discúlpame amor solo fue una broma.

Despues decir eso Noodle se acercó a 2D, lo tomo del brazo y le planto un gran beso en la boca. Danielle no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa, al percatarse de la sorpresa de Danielle Noodle y 2D rompieron el beso se sonrojaron y por un momento todos quedaron el silenció. 1 minuto después Danielle rompió el silencio diciendo.

Danielle - Entonces que nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, o me voy a quedar viendo como los dos se besan? Jaja

Noodle - …

Noodle le dio un Zape a Danielle mientras ella reía.

Danielle – Jajaja

2D – n/n

(El ascensor del edificio se activada con la tarjeta de habitación que sora les había dado a cada uno).

2D introdujo su tarjeta y presiono el botón 5 pero no sucedió nada. Despues de esto siguió presionando varios botones. Y seguía sin suceder nada era como si el ascensor estuviera bloqueado evitando que ellos pudieran acceder a otros pisos. Despues probaron con la tarjeta de Danielle pero no sucedió nada. Al final probaron la de Noodle y siguió sin suceder nada. De pronto el ascensor empezó a subir solo al piso 3. Al abrirse el ascensor los 3 chicos pudieron ver a Sora. Que les dijo.

Sora- Que bueno que los encuentro, ya estaba preocupada. Busque por todos lados pero no los encontraba el Joven Niccals estaba por enfurecer, quiere que bajen al restaurant. Dice que llevan una hora de retraso y que en dado caso de que no bajen. El mismo se encargara de culpar al joven Stupot.

Sora presiono el botón del piso 2 y se quedó en el piso 3 diciendo que en un momento los acompañaría. Pues ella tenía que hacer una llamada importante. Bajando los 3 chicos en el ascensor Sora tomo su celular marco un número.

Sora – Si Señor empecé a sospechar al verlos en el ascensor por la cámara. Parece que intentaban acceder a los otros pisos. Lo bueno fue que las tarjetas de todos ellos están bloqueadas a los otros pisos.

? – Es de suma importancia que los mantengas vigilados, especialmente a Noodle y Murdok. Si algo llega a salir mal. Romperé el contrato contigo y ya sabes lo que sucederá si pasa eso.

8.3 Ensayo segunda parte

Una vez abajo los 3 chicos se encontraron con los demás.

Murdok – ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Noodle se quedó sería pues no quería ver que Murdok golpeara 2D. 2D empezó a balbucear pero pronto sus balbuceos fueron callados por Danielle

Danielle – Disculpa Murdok, todo fue culpa mía creí haber dejado mi bolso en la cabina de estudio. Noodle y 2D se quedaron a ayudarme a buscarlo, pero recordé que el bolso estaba en el tercer piso en mi cuarto así que ellos 2 tuvieron la amabilidad de acompañarme por él.

Después de esto Murdok callo y siguió comiendo. Noodle, 2D y Danielle se sentaron a la mesa junto a los demás. Y empezaron a comer. Una vez que todos se encontraban satisfechos Murdok tomo una copa en sus manos y lanzo un brindis.

Murdok – Muy bien bola de idiotas quiero brindar hoy, por el talento de Aryam y su estúpido hermano. Esperemos que el idiota no le arruine la carrera jajaja.

Dicho esto los dos hermanos se quedaron paralizados mirándose uno a otro por el comentario. mientras los demás chocaban las copas. Después del brindis todos se pusieron de pie para volver a dirigirse al cuarto de estudio. Aryam se encontraba feliz pero a la vez preocupado por como la broma cruel de Murdok en el brindis podía a ver afectado a su hermano. A Carlos se le podía notar triste pues el chico caminaba con lágrimas por el pasillo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Una vez que ya todos se encontraban en el primer piso Murdok tomo la decisión de que todos se separaran y ensayaran en pequeños grupos que Jamie se encargaría de elegir.

Grupo 1 Aryam y Russel

Grupo 2 Noodle y 2D

Grupo 3 Carlos y Murdok

Antes de que Aryam o Carlos pudieran rezongar por la decisión de Jamie. Jamie camino rumbo al ascensor con Damon abandonando el lugar.

Cuando Aryam quiso correr al ascensor para reclamarle a Jamie sintió la mano de Russel sobre su mano sonrió y se metió a uno de los cuartos de estudio con él.

Noodle y 2D felices caminaron los dos a otro cuarto de estudio y Danielle se fue tras ellos.

Y Carlos y Murdok se quedaron solos.

(Lectora – ¡Habrá yahoi! -

Narrador – no –

Carlos – O_O WTF

Murdok – Voy matar a esa cabrona. Pero antes le mostrare lo que es un verdadero macho.

Narrador - Bueno continuando con nuestra historia.)

Murdok – Muy bien cabrón, dejémonos de chingaderas. Nos quedan tan solo unas horas para la entrevista. Si los traje a ti y a tu hermana aquí fue porque vi talento en ustedes principalmente en ti. Tu hermana es talentosa, tiene una gran creatividad pero todavía le falta habilidad con su instrumento sin embargo tú tienes la habilidad. -

Murdok sacó un cuchillo lo clavo en la mesa tomo a Carlos por el cuello y dijo

Murdok – Más vale que no me vuelvas a quedar mal idiota. De aquí al inicio de la gira yo seré tu peor pesadilla. -

Una vez que Murdok terminará de hablar con Carlos. Murdok decidió ir por los demás para ensayar todos juntos. Primero Carlos y Murdok se dirigieron por Aryam y Russel. Pero cuando Carlos y Murdok entraron al estudio donde se encontraban Aryam y Russel. Aryam y Russel se encontraban fundidos en un profundo beso. Pero como ambos tenían los ojos cerrados no se dieron cuenta que Carlos y Murdok habían entrado y los estaban viendo. Hasta que Murdok lanzo una de las baquetas de Russel contra la batería y les Grito.

Murdok – Oigan conejitos los vemos en el estudio grande. Por favor no tarden mucho y no vayan a manchar nada.

Los dos un poco apenados rompieron el beso se soltaron y trataron e fingir que no había pasado nada. Otra vez ahí estaba la mirada acusadora de Carlos sobre su hermana mirada que Carlos mantenía desde el ensayo de la mañana. Aryam trataba de bajar la cabeza pero no podía, miraba a Russel y se ponía feliz. Murdok empujo a Carlos fuera de estudio y se dirigieron al siguiente donde estaban Noodle, 2D y Danielle. Al abrir la puerta del estudio donde se encontraban. Carlos y Murdok pudieron ver a 2D, Noodle y Danielle posando mientras se tomaban fotos. Murdok solamente grito desde afuera

Murdok - Los vemos en el estudio grande y siguió su camino junto con Carlos.

Una vez que todos estaban en el estudio grande, ya todos se encontraban listos y conectados para tocar adentro del estudio se encontraban.

**Alineación**

**Murdok- Bajo**

**Noodle – Guitarra**

**Russel – Batería**

**2D – voz**

**Carlos – Teclados**

**Aryam – Voz y melódica**

La banda empezó improvisar algo pero por más que Aryam quería alcanzar a seguirlos no podía pues no entendía el orden de las notas que estaban tocando. Pues aunque ella podía hacer canciones y era creativa, le faltaba conocimiento sobre música. Pero aunque no se logró hallar con la melódica estando con el grupo, logro hacer buen dueto con 2D en las voces tanto que terminando el ensayo Murdok le ofreció a los dos hacer un dúo juntos. Al fin el sueño que tenía Aryam de hacer un dueto con 2D se haría realidad. Pero la chica lo pensó y decidió que era mejor hacer el dúo junto con Russel. Terminando el ensayo parecía que los errores que Carlos había cometido en el primer ensayo ya se habían olvidado. El chico de cabellos rizos se había redimido ante la banda. Al salir del cuarto de estudio Jamie estaba esperándolos afuera junto a Damon.

8.4 Entrevista (Presente y pasado).

Jamie – Vamos es hora de ir a la entrevista. -

Rápidamente salieron todos del lugar y se dirigieron a la limusina y de ahí partieron rumbo a la televisora Asashi.

Y aquí mis amigos es donde inicio este fanfic

En la entrevista que pudieron leer al inicio. Cuando a los integrantes de Gorillaz se les pregunto sobre el concurso y sobre los dos hermanos parte de lo que les acabo de contar fue lo que ellos contaron a la audiencia. Y cuando se les pregunto a los hermanos fue igual contaron su historias más el encuentro con la banda y como en unos pocos dos días subida había cambiado. Despues de la entrevista los hermanos partieron junto con la banda de nuevo a la disquera para descansar.

Una vez contado todo esto del pasado nos trasladamos al presente y la historia aún continua. Pues la gira está por comenzar.

8.5 La cita

Una vez que regresaron de la televisora todos en grupo se dirigieron al tercer piso que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Damon y Jamie entraron a su habitación y de ahí no salieron pues en lo que los demás estaban con la segunda etapa del ensayo ellos se dedicaron a hacer trabajos de planeación de la gira.

Murdok y Russel entraron a su habitación pero Murdok únicamente entro por unas botellas de vodka y se fue. Russel feliz aprovecho que estaba solo. Preparo un baño y cantaba mientras se arreglaba pues en unas horas tendría una cita con Aryam en un vip del comedor.

D2 y Carlos fueron a la habitación y al igual que Russel D2 se arreglaba pues tendría una cita con Noodle. Y Carlos el simplemente descargaba todas las emociones del día mientras giraba un cubo Rubik.

Noodle y Aryam se arreglaban para su cita mientras Danielle le hacía preguntas a Noodle sobre 2D.

Danielle – Hay hermosa porque no me dijiste que ya eran novios. –

Noodle – Shh –

Noodle intento callar a Danielle y volteo a ver a Aryam.

Aryam volteo y le dijo

Aryam - No te preocupes, no me molesta que hablan de 2D, yo saldré con Russ.-

Noodle y Danielle – ¿Saldrás con Russel? –

Aryam – Shii creo que es lindo, me gusta su carácter. Cuando estoy con él me siento feliz.

Danielle – A ver ¡chisme! quiero saber cómo sucedió.

Noodle – Shh no seas entrometida. –

Aryam – Jajaja Pues desde que lo vi se portó muy lindo. Al principio me incomodo pero después no sé qué paso. Y al final nos besamos en el cuarto del estudio. -

Noodle Danielle – ¡Se besaron! –

Aryam – Ship solo que Murdok y mi hermano nos vieron –

Danielle – ¿Qué hiciste? -

Aryam – No nos dimos cuenta cuando entraron solo los vimos interrumpimos el beso y cuando íbamos saliendo del estudio quedamos en salir esta noche despues de la entrevista. -

Danielle y Noodle – Hay que bonito. -

Danielle – Creo que hacen linda pareja. -

Aryam – Gracias hermosa n/n -

Noodle y Aryam – Bueno nos vamos -

Danielle - muy bien cuídense hermosas disfruten la noche las quiero –

Noodle - ¿tú que harás? -

Danielle – Creo que me pondré a leer -

Aryam - ¿Y si sales con mi hermano? –

Danielle - ¿Tu hermano?

Noodle – Creo que es buena idea. –

Danielle – Pero… –

Aryam – Al parecer creo que él tampoco hará nada está noche. –

Noodle y Aryam - ¡Quizás se lleven bien! –

Danielle - Hey ya párenle ustedes dos, como que anda muy pesaditas. Está bien saldré con él, pero si salgo con él, es para no aburrirme aquí sola vale. –

Noodle y Aryam se fueron y Danielle se empezó a arreglar para salir con Carlos pues no quería quedarse ahí sola mientras sus dos amigas se divertían.

Continuara… en la próxima se verán más detalles sobre la cita de estas 3 parejas espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	7. Chapter 9 Parejas

**Capítulo 9. Parejas**

**1.1.9 Carlos Danielle (Una cita improvisada).**

En cuanto Noodle y Aryam salieron del cuarto a encontrarse con sus citas Danielle empezó a arreglarse para ir en busca de Carlos. A Danielle no le emocionaba mucho la idea de salir con Carlos pues le parecía un poco aburrido, pero Danielle tampoco estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche sola en la habitación mientras sus amigas se divertían. Era el momento de elegir si quedarse sola o renunciar a su forma de pensar e ir a invitar al chico. Pues si no invitaba a Carlos se arriesgaría a pasar las siguientes noches de la gira sola, mientas sus amigas se divertían con sus novios. Entre estrés y torbellinos de pensamientos en su mente, la chica rubia comenzó a arreglarse. Mientras de ella salía el siguiente pensamiento.

– ¡Ho por Dios, que me voy a poner-

1 Hora despues de revolver el closet y los cajones la chica se encontraba lista.

Danielle vestía:  
Una chaqueta de piel negra.  
Una blusa color lila.  
Una falda negra.  
Unos mallones a rayas blanco con negro.  
Una botas Dr Martens color negro.  
La boca pintada de rojo.  
Y su hermoso pelo rubio suelto  
Y de su cuello colgaban dos finos collares

- Oh ya es tarde debo darme prisa. –

La chica rubia salió de su habitación con su look punk. Camino hasta la habitación donde estaba Carlos y toco a la puerta. Carlos se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Danielle afuera.

Carlos – Hola –

Danielle – Hola :) –

Carlos - ¿buscabas a 2D?

Danielle – ¡Noop! jeje –

Carlos - Entonces buscabas a Aryam?

Danielle – jeje ¡Nop, venía por ti!-

Carlos – ¡Por, mí! –

Danielle – ¡Sí! Aryam sugirió que sería divertido que tú y yo saliéramos mientras los demás se divertían ;). Pero si ya tienes planes como ver una película o hacer cualquier otra tontería de esas. Entonces regresaré a mi habitación a leer un libro. -

Despues de decir esto Danielle noto que Carlos tenía en sus manos un cubo rubik 2x2x2x2 y le dijo.

Danielle - ¿Puedo? -

Carlos le entrego el cubo en manos de la chica y ella lo resolvió de manera rápida.

Danielle – Noodle me enseñó a armarlos xD

Carlos – A ver si puedes con el de 3x3x3x3 –

Despues de que Danielle armara el otro cubo ella y Carlos empezaron a competir por ver quien armaba más rapido los dos cubos. Hasta que un momento Carlos se puso serio.

Danielle - ¿Qué tienes, estas bien? ¿Te molesta que este aquí u..u?

Carlos – No para nada, al contrario me alegraste la noche. –

Danielle – ¿Entonces porque estas serio? –

Carlos – Me preocupa Aryam –

Danielle – Ah, ya deja eso, no será tu pequeña hermana para siempre. ¿Te preocupa que este con Russel verdad?

Carlos – Si =( –

Danielle - :) Ella está en buenas manos no te preocupes. ¿Ahora dime que vamos a hacer, a donde me vas llevar? –

Carlos – No lo sé, estoy cansado. ¿Te parece si vemos una película de terror aquí? –

Danielle - :D Me agrada la idea, me gustan las películas de terror ¿cuál vamos a ver?

(Carlos tomo la laptop que Murdok le había prestado, y la conecto a Netflix y los dos chicos acordaron en ver la película de Eso. Y se acostaron sobre la cama). Cuando la película estaba en la escena más emocionante Carlos tomo un guante blanco y sin que Danielle lo pudiera notar lo deslizo por su mano derecha. Y cuando lo tenía puesto tomo con el guante a Danielle por la cara y le metió un gran susto. Danielle grito empezó a reír y le dijo.

Danielle – Jajaja Eres un tonto ¡idiota! XD me asustaste X(. -

Carlos – jjajajajahahahaha -

Carlos se hecho a reír y Danielle se abalanzo sobre el dándole bofetadas y golpeándolo mientras Carlos reía y la provocaba.

Carlos – Jjajaja pegas como una pequeña nena –

Danielle – Malo ahora vas a ver, no te rías. Ahora vas a ver que si pego fuerte :) –

Mientras Danielle tomaba su venganza golpeando a Carlos, La puerta se abrió ni Danielle ni Carlos lo notaran. Hasta que escucharon unos pasos eran Noodle y 2D, que se quedaron boquiabierto al ver a Danielle encima de Carlos golpeándolo en una posición algo comprometedora. Al oír los pasos de la pareja Danielle volteo a ver sus caras, y se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta de la pose en la que se encontraba. La chica por un momento se quedó paralizada, pero eso no duro mucho pues Carlos la seguía provocando con sus bromas. Así que ella lo siguió golpeando. Hasta que Carlos decidió contra atacar empujándola a un lado. Tomo uno de sus collares y salió corriendo por la puerta mientras Danielle salía tras él. Mientras tanto 2D y Noodle seguía impresionados por aquella escena. Cuando Carlos se dirigió al pasillo se detuvo bruscamente al ver a su hermana besando a Russel, pues aquella escena lo había incomodado. Pero esa incomodidad fue rota bruscamente cuando Danielle llego por atrás empezó a reír y le bajo los pantalones en medio del pasillo, le tiro una patada lo tumbo se los quito y salió corriendo con ellos. Carlos simplemente rio se olvidó de aquella escena grito y fue tras Danielle corriendo en boxers por el pasillo. Esta escena también dejo algo choqueada a la otra pareja pues nunca habían visto algo así. Una vez que Carlos alcanzo a la chica rubia los dos rieron y Danielle le aventó los pantalones. Carlos se los puso sonrieron y regresaron caminando al pasillo riendo como si aquello no hubiera pasado, tomados de los hombros. Danielle se despidió de Carlos entro a su habitación y Carlos se dirigió a la suya.

**2.1.9 Russel y Aryam (El vacío profundo dentro de Russel).**

Mientras Aryam y Noodle se arreglaban, Aryam le propuso a Danielle que saliera con su hermano, lo que dejo un poco pensativa a Danielle pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Aryam. A Aryam le preocupaba que su hermano mayor estuviera solo, pues había pasado por unos momentos duros durante los ensayos. Mientras las chicas se arreglaban Russel caminaba feliz por el pasillo, sosteniendo una rosa. Russel vestía uno de sus mejores trajes. Pues estaba empeñado en impresionar a la chica de cabello castaño. Pero aunque nuestro gran amigo parecía estar muy feliz por dentro ocultaba un gran vacío. Pero aun así él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra eso. Avanzo a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas toco a la puerta y Danielle le abrió.

Danielle – Hey Russ. Mmm Luces genial. –

Russel – Gracias Danielle. –

Danielle - ;) Espera traes chueca la corbata, déjame acomodarla. Estoy segura que impresionaras a Aryam. Ella ya nos lo conto todo jeje pillín… -

Al escuchar esto Russel se sonrojo. Pues no esperaba que Danielle y Noodle supieran de su relación con Aryam. De repente Aryam salió portando un vestido azul turquesa con blanco, un hermoso collar dorado que su madre le había regalado y unos tacones negros. Al verla Russel quedo plasmado, los mismo que Aryam al verlo tan elegante. Aryam y Russel se tomaron de la mano y caminaron al ascensor. Y se dirigieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba el restaurant y los pasaron a un salón privado donde estaba esperándolos la reservación de Russel. Todo parecía ir excelente excepto que Russel parecía más serio que de costumbre. Pues casi toda la cita había permanecido callado. Cosa que le preocupaba un poco Aryam. Pero aun así ella disfrutaba estar él. Despues de una cena elegante y un tiempo juntos ambos decidieron que era tiempo de volver a las habitaciones pues mañana les esperaba un largo día de ensayo. Pero al subir al ascensor de regreso Aryam miro a los ojos a Russel y empezó a pensar que algo malo sucedía. Así que llegando al tercer piso decidió confrontarlo.

Aryam – ¿Amor que pasa? ¡Te noto muy serio!

Russel – ¡No es nada, tranquila!

Aryam – ¡Dime la verdad! ¿No confías en mí?

Russel – Amor no es eso. Lo que sucede es que yo no confió en mí, y temo hacerte daño. Siempre sucede. Hay un gran agujero dentro de mí. Y temo que cuando lo descubras escapes y me quede solo.

Aryam – ¡Russ! O_O ¿Estas bien, que pasa?

Russel – De chico yo me juntaba con una pandilla y me tocó presenciar como mataban a mis amigos. Yo fui el único que sobreviviente ese día. Pero eso no es lo peor, algo aún más horrible sucedió ese día, y tuve que aprender a vivir con ello. Cuando mataron a mí mis amigos, yo fui poseído por sus espíritus. Nunca tuve un lugar hasta que llegue a Gorillaz. De alguna manera todos los que estamos en la agrupación llevamos un pasado difícil Noodle, 2D, Murdok y Yo. Todos hemos aprendido a vivir con el infierno que cargamos dentro. Pero la gente que viene de afuera no está acostumbrado a ello. En mi caso mi condena es vivir con varios huéspedes por dentro cuando los espíritus se presentan las personas que amo siempre terminan huyendo. Los únicos que han permanecido siempre son Noodle, 2D y Murdok. Y yo temo que tu huyas te vayas. –

Aryam vio como las lágrimas caían del rostro de Russel mientras decía estas palabras, Aryam poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del baterista lo abraso y así pasaron un largo tiempo. El baterista quiso seguir hablando pero Aryam lo callo plantando un beso en su boca. Pero el beso no duro mucho ya que fue roto por un alboroto que traía Carlos con Danielle. La pareja quedo boqui abierta al escuchar un golpe y ver como Danielle salía corriendo con los pantalones de Carlos en la mano mientras Carlos la correteaba por el pasillo en boxers. Otro momento romántico entre Noodle y Russel que se había estropeaba.

Aryam molesta entro a su cuarto estaba enojada por lo que había visto y no entendía lo que había pasado. Por su parte Russel estaba decepcionado pues sentía que había estropeado la cita con Aryam. Y tampoco entendía que era lo que había pasado en el corredor pero aun con todo eso mientras avanzaba a su cuarto se echó a reír pues esa situación le había traído recuerdos de las cosas locas que pasaban entre la banda cuando estaban en los Kong Studios.

**3.1.9 Noodle 2D (Una cita casual)**

Justo despues de que Aryam partiera con Russel el Peli azul toco a la puerta. Danielle volvió a abrir.

2D – Hey Danielle. -

Danielle – Hey 2D. -

2D -¿nos acompañaras esta noche? –

Danielle. – Nop Stu está noche yo también saldré, así que Noodle es toda tuya. ¡Cuídala bien quieres!

El peli azul se echó a reír. Noodle salió tras él y ambos partieron. A diferencia de las otras parejas Noodle y 2D no parecían vestir de una manera especial simplemente salían a disfrutar de la compañía del uno del otro. A una cita casual a jugar videojuegos. Y quizás despues ver algunas películas de zombis. Ambos tomaron el ascensor y fueron a curiosear al cuarto piso donde se encontraba el salón de entretenimiento. Donde pasaron gran parte de la noche jugando hockey de mesa. Una vez que 2D se cansó de ser vencido por la pequeña japonesa ambos decidieron ir al cuarto a ver algunas películas de zombis. Tomaron el ascensor se dirigieron al tercer piso y al entrar a la habitación quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Danielle sentada sobre las piernas de Carlos golpeándolo con furia. No paso mucho tiempo para que le chico de pelo rizado se defendiera aventándola y ambos salieran corriendo por la puerta. La impresión de la pareja rápidamente despareció ambos rieron y recordaron como se ponían jugar en Kong Studios. Los dos se recostaron sobre la cama y empezaron a ver zombieland. Ya avanzada la película Carlos llego todo contento y algo golpeado y se recostó con ellos. Al terminar la película Noodle se fue a su habitación.

**4.2.9 Houston tenemos un problema.**

Al entrar Noodle a la habitación se encontró en medio de una discusión entre Danielle y Aryam.

Aryam – ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? –

Danielle – ¡Hay ya cálmate! Jeje tu hermano es genial y yo que creía que era aburrido. –

Aryam - no hables así de Carlos –

Danielle – Hay tranquila, no te pongas celosa. Como se parecen ustedes jejeje –

Aryam – ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo fui quien propuso que salieran. –

Noodle – ¿Alguien me quiere explicar? –

Aryam – ¡Arruinaron nuestro beso! –

Danielle – ¡Hay ya relájate!

Aryam - ¡Cállate, y quiero que me expliques que hacia mi hermano correteándote en boxers por el pasillo! –

Noodle – O_O ¡Que! –

Danielle – Jjaja ¡hay no seas boba solo me estaba vengando!

Noodle – ¿Danielle?

Danielle – ¡Carlos me asusto tu viste!-

Aryam – ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar! –

Danielle – Pero…. Noods dile algo. –

Noodle opto por no hacer caso a la discusión y se hecho a dormir. Al ver esto las dos chicas solo refunfuñaron e hicieron lo mismo.

Y aquí acaba otro episodio más espero les haya gustado continuara….


End file.
